Red on a Rose
by kickedbckntn
Summary: the night Edward confesses his love for Bella...she bolts. two years later thier senior year she comes home. How will things be? AH/ normal pairing. M for later chapters & language


I do not own twilight or the charaters in it. but like so many on here we all dream. I hope you enjoy.

It was just a song. A stupid song that ripped my heart at this moment. It was 'the song' the one that made me fall in love with him. The one he sung to me in front of our friends. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement.

*****************

It was 'saturday night karakoe'. Yeah totally Alice's idea. _We were all sitting around when Alice looked at her brother with a questioning stare. He had been acting funny all night. Emmett was just finishing up with his twisted version of "Like a virgin" We were all in stitches except Edward. He looked like he might be sick. I leaned over next to him grabbing his arm "Edward, are you o'kay?" I was really worried. He normally is all up for SNK . He looked at me and gave a smile half smile and whispered "Sure Bella, just waiting my turn." He placed his warm hand upon mine that was on his arm. "Will you listen while I sing for you tonight?" I giggled at his request. "Yes Edward I always listen to you sing. You are my favorite. Your the only reason I still come on saturday nights." He squeezed my hand a little more. "Bella, I mean I really want you to listen." Just then he stood up and walked to the stage and grabbed the mic and handed the d.j. a cd. It was a little strange. Normally you just gave him a piece of paper witht he number you wanted to sing. The room got quite. Everyone loved to her Edward sing. He stood there looking at me. "This song is for someone very special to me..."_

_The music started. It was not the normal music Edward would pick. He always chose songs that made me want to get up and dance._

Like red on a rose  
When your lips first smiled at me  
I was captured instantly  
To each his own

_Everyone one at the table looked at me. I was holding my breath. I could not blink._

Like blue in the sky  
The gaze of your willing eyes  
Touched something deep inside  
The truth be known

_I felt Alice reach across the table and squeeze my hand._

That I love you  
like all little children love pennies  
And I love you cause  
I know that I can't do anything wrong  
You're where I belong  
Like red on a rose

_I felt the tears reaching my eyes now. My heart was still I could not feel the it beating._

And I love you like  
all little children love pennies  
And I love you like  
good times of which I've known many  
And I love you cause  
I know you give me a heart of my own  
You make my blood flow  
Like red on a rose

_Edward was looking at me waiting for my responce. The only thing I could do is what i done. I ran. I ran out into the night. Leaving him standing on the stage._

_I knew that Alice was fast on my tail. I cut across the street nearly missing being ran over by a passing truck. When I crashed into a near by store front I was gasping for air. I did not know if it was from the run or my feelings. I did not want to face this now. Not now. _

_*********************_

So, Here I sit with my ipod, trembling. I am on my way back home. I have been gone for over two years. I have not seen Edward since that night. Alice and I have kept in touch over the phone and through e-mail. She does not even know I am coming home.

I forgot that I put that song on here. I just could not help myself. I needed to keep some part of him with me. I was so stupid. I should have told them before the night started. He would not have put his heart on the line that night.

Alice said he never got over it. Rose says he has changed. Em and Jasper never really talk to me any more. Just in passing when I am on-line with Alice or Rose. I do not blame them. I wa too chicken to admit to him or myself that I loved him too. So I ran. I did not even tell them good-bye.

My mom needed me. I was going back to Floradia. I was not planning on leaving until the following week, but the minute Edward exposed his heart to me I ran. I went home threw my clothes in a bag, left my phone on the dresser, wrote dad a note explaining that I thought it would be better this way 'no stings leaving' and drove off.

But here I am driving back into Forks. I have no idea how my friends will react. I do not know how I will react. School starts Monday. It will be our senior year. Alice has been telling me for months that she misses me. She and Rose have begged me to come back. So here I am. Pullliing into dad's house after mid-night.

I brace myself for the on-slaught of questions dad will be asking, not to mention the shit storm I will recieve from Alice when she finds out I am back and did not give her warning.

I pull up into the driveway of our two story home. Dad is not here. He must be working the night shift this week. I turn off my 2009 Ford pick-up truck. (an early birthday gift from Phil). I love this truck. It is a 4x4; gun metal silver with chrome side-steps and roll bar, and tinted windows. Renee laughed when I picked it out. But I have to admitt when I bought it I was thinking of Jasper and Emmett. They both would be proud of my choice. Phil insisted on a truck, So when I made my choice I had them in mind. But the color was all Edward.

I locked it up grabbed my bag and headed into the house and straight up to my room. I needed to rest. I knew the next morning was gonna be a dooooozzzzyyy.


End file.
